


Ayano and her rivals

by Moxartii (orphan_account)



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay Sex, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moxartii
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Mida Rana
Kudos: 14





	1. Mida

Mida Rana sighed as she checked another test.

She couldn't stop thinking about this boy.

He wasn't very special but he had some sort of quirk to him.

Mida thought about his plain gorgeous face and put her hand into her pants.

She played with her folds then putting a finger into her opening.

"Rana-sensei!"

She heard the cries of a student. Mida took her finger out and wiped it off.

"Yes?"

It was Aishi Ayano, she wasn't anything special either.

"The delinquents are fighting again!"

She looked extremely worried.

"Why should I care? They do it every day anyway."

"B-but one of them is getting injured!"

Mida got up. She didn't care but she still had to 'meditate' on the situation.

Ayano began running after Mida got up.

___________________

Aishi ran to some room.

"What the hell do you mean fighting?" "I don't see anythin-"

'Rana-sensei..."

Mida felt a shock in her arm and fell to the ground.


	2. Mida Rana Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.  
> Author is Moxartii.

Mida woke up in a box.

She was completely naked, not a single piece of clothing was on her.

screech...

Mida felt the box's top being taken off.

She saw the moonlight so she knew it was night.

She saw Ayano's face.

"So you're up."

"Now, get up and go to the faculty office."

Ayano was naked too, all but her bra.

Mida felt complied to follow her command.\

Mida got out of the box following Ayano.

Ayano walked into the faculty office.

There was a thick and long table Ayano stand next to.

"Get on the table," Ayano commanded.

Mida walked over to the table and sat down.

She then spread her legs wide, wide open, and grinned.

"You like?" 

"Yes...I do," responded Ayano.

Ayano began to rub Mida's breasts.

"Aishi that's good.."

"Do some more and I might raise your grade."

Mida grabbed Ayano's ponytail and rammed the latter's face into her crotch.

Ayano took off her bra, climbing onto Mida.

Ayano put two fingers into Mida's clit.

"Aishiiiiiii," Mida cried out.

Ayano got up and licked Mida's breast, keeping her finger in her opening.

Ayano touched Mida's walls..

"Aishi! That's so good! Aghhh..."

Mida's warm cum spurted into Ayano's mouth.

Ayano licked off the cum from Mida's cunt.

"Very nice...Aishi."

Mida rubbed her breasts onto Ayano, then walking out.


End file.
